Running away
by lintu asakura
Summary: No sé si eres tu o soy yo, dime la verdad es que no podre hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero quiero la verdad, porque ambos éramos felices, lo fuimos cuando reías por las tonterías que hacía. Es un Drarry espero que guste.


**Importante.**

Este fic está inspirado en la canción Running away de Hoobastank. No tengo ningún derecho sobre la canción ni sobre los personajes. Esto fue hecho sin fines de lucro. Dejo el link de la canción /videos/hoobastank-running-away-sub-espanol-

**Summary**:

No sé si eres tu o soy yo, dime la verdad es que no podre hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero quiero la verdad, porque ambos éramos felices, lo fuimos cuando reías por las tonterías que hacía

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **UA (¿?)

**Parejas:** Harry/ Draco

**Rating: **K+

**Advertencias:** Angust.

**Conteo de Palabras: **1706

* * *

**Runnig away**

Cuando las cosas cambiaron yo apenas y me di cuenta, había muchos contras; ambos lo sabíamos, nuestros destinos no estaban para ser recorridos por ambos, yo no quería que dejaras tu vida atrás, jamás pensé en que lo dejaras todo por mí, no tenias que huir.

Yo te amaba, te amo profundamente, pero no esperaba que solo me dieras migajas no quería tu lastima, te quería completamente para mi, es cierto; pero no hasta apartarte de todo, pero tu saliste huyendo no necesito de ti para que me digas que todo está bien, te necesito para sentir; yo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar y a dar todo de mi, aun no entiendo porque te fuiste cuando decías que eras feliz, dime la verdad, sabes que yo haría lo mismo por ti.

Saliste de mi departamento con nuestros recuerdos, no quisiste darte la vuelta, ni siquiera para mirarme, no te llame, no te pedí que regresaras, tan solo te mire irte, huías, escapabas de mi y de todo lo que teníamos, no era suficiente el que te amara.

Yo era el que te levantaba cuando pensabas que habías tenido suficiente de la vida, yo te sostenía y te daba esperanzas, nunca te pedí que dejaras tu vida empolvándose en un anaquel lejos de ti, yo era posesivo, pero tu tenias miedo, nunca fuiste alguien muy valiente, tampoco era cosa de valentía, tenias que confiar en mí, y habías sido tantas veces engañado que confiar era para ti algo muy difícil.

No se si eres tu o soy yo, dime la verdad es que no podre hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero quiero la verdad, porque ambos éramos felices, lo fuimos cuando reías por las tonterías que hacía, cuando me tropezaba con la alfombra, cuando soplaba en tu vientre y te hacia cosquillas, reías cuando la lluvia caía y te deslizabas en ella como un niño.

Sé que me amas, porque gemías mi nombre en el éxtasis, se estremecía tu cuerpo y lo tensabas, yo sentía claramente cuando llegabas al orgasmo, cuando te retorcías para luego quedar completamente quieto y relajado, cuando murmurabas palabras inconexas y tus llorosos gemidos abandonaban tu boca, cuando tu cuerpo palpitaba entero.

Sabes cuánto me gustaba tomar fotos?, siempre lo hacía a ti no te gustaba, porque siempre tomaba las fotos cuando menos lo esperabas, te conté que nunca había tenido muchas fotos y que quería mi vida documentado y resguardada para nunca olvidar nada, tu decías que era mi típico complejo de héroe dramatico, yo solo te sacaba la lengua y me iba con mis complejos, pero atesoraba tus fotos cada una de las que tome, a ti no te gustaban los cacharros muggles como llamabas a mi cámara.

Yo solo te ignoraba y cuando menos lo esperabas un clic te iluminaba, recuerdo una en especial dormías luego de una noche activa, amanecía y no resistí mirarte más de la cuenta, apenas iluminado con algunos rayos de luz, con la espalada descubierta y tu columna insinuándose bajo tu piel, tu cabello imposiblemente rubio desparramado en las almohadas tu piel blanquísima parecía traslucida y tus labios rosa se insinuaban en el marco de tu rostro.

Tome todas las fotos que pude, incluso mientras despertabas abriendo los ojos perezosamente, satisfaciendo mi vista con tu belleza, la plata liquida de tu mirada me convertía en una masa inestable de deseo, necesitada; sonreías burlón ante mi evidente erección la tomaste entre tus manos y me diste un placer inolvidable, recuerdo aquella ocasión como si apenas hubiera pasado unos minutos, fue uno de mis momentos mas preciados, como cada uno de nuestros encuentros.

Sé que tienes miedo, yo lo tenía al comienzo nuestra vidas tan diferentes nuestros mundos tan distintos, nosotros mismos éramos dos extraños, que de un momento a otro se habían dado cuenta que no podían despegar sus ojos del otro. Tuvimos problemas, capaz yo no tuve la entereza para solucionarlo pero hice lo que pude, se que es una vana escusa, pero jamás te llego a pedir algo que sabía que no me podías dar, yo nunca te pedí que te alejaras de nadie, yo te amaba así como eras, amaba a tu familia por que ellos te habían convertido en lo que eras, y no podía renegar de ellos, por algo me había enamorado de ti.

Pero capaz nunca supe demostrártelo, que te amaba así como eres, que te necesitaba como eras tú sin cambiar nada de ti, no como los demás clamaban que fueras con la presión del mundo entero. La presión de gente que no te conocía que no conocía nuestra relación, debí poner un alto, debí darte tu lugar, pero en el debí se quedo.

Huiste de mi y de todo lo que representaba, el mundo al que yo pertenecía, te refugiaste con los tuyos, yo no era bienvenido, era uno mas de aquellos que tanto daño les habían hecho, pero te seguí buscando para que supieras que jamás te deje de amar.

Siempre espero fuera de tu puerta, porque capaz es lo único que necesito por lo menos verte, hace casi seis meses que no estás conmigo y duelen, porque no estoy completo.

Me viste hace poco, tu mirada me rehuyó, sentí tu nerviosismo, solo espere que tu vinieras a mi, no te presione; pero no lo hiciste, así que espero, porque me recibas de nuevo.

Estoy en una cafetería tu no estas, pero le doy tiempo al tiempo, siempre, así no sepas que lo hago.

Una mujer me atiende, la mujer tiene la voz gruesa como la de un hombre los cabellos amarrados en una prieta cola, el delantal no podría estar mas desalineado y manchado de gotas de aceite. Pido un café, solo eso ella se molesta por mi pedido tan austero, espero que lo traiga, se demora lo suficiente como para molestarme pero no lo hago, el café esta tibio, la vajilla es blanca y me inquietan los diseños parecen serpientes verdes cuando son ramas unidas por consecuencia verdes.

Un ruido me saca de la ensoñación de las serpientes verdes o ramas verdes son pasos muy cercanos a mí y la silla detrás de mí moviéndose, siento mi corazón palpitar, como cuando uno está a punto de salir a un escenario o dar un examen por el que se ha preparado por meses.

El ambiente se vuelve pesado, la nariz me pica, y un olor a lavanda inunda mis pulmones, a punto de estornudar, escucho la suave respiración detrás mío una exhalación, y sé que eres tú.

Sonrió triste, suelto una carcajada de la nada, los comensales me miran con insistencia, me miran con cierta lastima a la cual no presto atención, sabes que él no ha volteado por que se ha dado cuenta de quién eres, la respiración se vuelve más pesada, sientes sus nervios tan parecidos a los tuyos.

- Seis meses –

Susurras despacio hacia Draco, el se exalta hace caer la taza que le habían servido el café se derrama y el maldice.

La mesera lo mira ceñuda, con un movimiento de mano todo esta ordenado y limpio, la exuberancia de la magia actúa.

No voltean, ninguno de los dos lo hace, Draco esta apunto de huir de nuevo, no lo detienes. Solo suspiras con la tristeza atragantada en tu garganta.

- Te esperare…

Sueltas como un último recurso, un desesperado grito de necesidad, una última oportunidad. Para ambos.

Draco trastabilla se sonroja, su respiración es precipitada pero se detiene, un suspiro pesado sale de su boca, se relaja su cuerpo ya no está tenso como al inicio.

- Tal vez …

Draco no dice mas, camina ya no presuroso, solo decaído, está seguro que Draco nunca dejo de amarlo, pero está asustado y no sabe cómo lograr que lo admita, el rubio nunca había dado demasiado de si temía tanto el ser dañado que Harry no sabia como mas decirle que el lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, pero el mundo en su contra, había logrado separarlos, con el tiempo capaz vuelva a haber un nosotros, quizás….

* * *

End.

Me encanto mucho escribir esto y si que me demore en terminarlo mas de un año, hoy día mientras revisaba mi computadora lo encontré y me dio tantas ganas de continuarlo que al final lo termine espero que llegue a gustar, por favor dejad un review


End file.
